The Dark side
by Addictedtoyoursins
Summary: DarkBonnie One shot- Damon stumbles upon a dark bonnie, she's fierce, confident, dark and sexy. The dark side of Bonnie wants Damon and he wants her too but he only wants the real judgey witch he loves to bicker with. M for sexual references and language.


_A/N:One shot about DarkBonnie. Hope you like. Reviews would be awesome. Thanksies. ENJOY. _

_ Dont own Vampire dairies or the characters. _

* * *

Darkness. Thick, black darkness stalked the cold air and traced Damon's whole body, shadowing him. He could feel all the power and energy around him, it was intoxicating and Damon found it hard to breathe. He could feel _her;_ sense_ her _around him, hiding in the night. _Bonnie_, the Judgey little witch.

It had been 8 long weeks since he had seen her, 2 months since she had disappeared and ever since she turned to the 'dark' side, everything had changed. Stefan was back, Klaus was dead, Tyler was hybrid and Elena was a vampire. He was almost 100% sure that she probably had changed too. And she did.

She glowed with such beauty and passion that it was intensifying. She burnt with energy and fire and Damon could almost see the dark aura that surrounded her. She was confident and seemed feistier then ever, something Damon missed.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little miss Judgey."

Damon smirked eyeing her from head to toe. She wore a thigh length black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and her hair was left long and curly and was tipped with purple streaks. Her eyes were what captured Damon though; they beamed with an electric jade colour and twinkled with a dark spark.

She sent him a wicked smile and stepped towards him. She looked older and tantalizing, as if she was fearless. Damon on the other hand looked worn out, strained and way to fucked up. His hair was messy, sticking out in all places, he had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and they weren't as hypnotising as usual.

Bonnie was unimpressed. It was unlike Damon to be slouching and careless of his looks, so the past two months must have been a downer for him with Elena being a vampire and into Stefan's arms once again.

"Damon, letting yourself go have you?"

_Yes definitely feisty_, Damon mentally noted. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and groaned.

"Yeah, well not having anyone to bicker with has gotten boring."

"Ah miss me have you?"

"Missed _you_? No. Missed being an annoying asshole to you? Yes."

He said sending her a smirk, she chuckled at that and nodded in amusement. The bonnie before would have glared or snapped something back, but this bonnie was more amused by Damon's cockiness.

"So your still the same old prick are you? I'm glad."

She grinned taking another step forward. "How's Elena Anyway?" He clenched his jaw at the mention of her name.

"She's fine. What are you doing back anyway? Got bored of the dark side did ya?"

Damon asked trying to get the newly vampire of his mind. He sauntered towards her sizing her from head to toe. She definitely was different. The Bonnie before was plain and pretty but now, now Damon could feel the tightness around his pants from the sight of her, she was tantalizing.

"No its very_ fun_ their. I just came to see how everyone was."

She leered circling him. Even though he was a drunken mess he still was able to look sexy and Bonnie was in the mood for a little sexy.

"Nice to know you care. But seriously why are you here witch?"

Damon said in an all to serious tone. Bonnie rolled her eyes and yawned as if she was bored.

"God Damon! I came to fuck you senseless."

She spat back causing Damon's eyes to widen. Did he hear her right? She must have been joking. Bonnie Bennett, little miss Grade A, plain Jane wanted to fuck _him_, the guy she oh so hated, then again she was different and darker.

She chuckled at his expression and glided towards him.

"Your kidding right?"

he muttered as she pressed her body up against him. His breath hitched in his throat and he found himself licking his lips.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Bonnie whispered into his ear nibbling at his earlobe softly. Damon's eyes shut close at the feeling and he had to hold back a moan.

"Daaamooon."

Bonnie purred his name licking and nibbling at his neck, kissing all the way up to his jaw line. She always had a thing for jawlines and goddammit Damon's was probably the best she'd seen. He cleared his throat to hide the moan that was escaping his lips.

"Stop. Bonnie. STOP!"

He yelled pushing her away as his vampire side kicked in. The veins and dark red eyes formed and his fangs emerged from his teeth. Bonnie couldn't help but moan at the sight; she found it sexy, very sexy.

"I like it Damon."

She murmured strutting towards him. He groaned and pushed her away again. The bonnie Bennett he knew was afraid of this side of him not attracted to it.

"Stop it witch."

He growled breathing in and out, trying to compose his face, but she just kept on coming. She licked her lips and rubbed her body against him, letting her fingers trail down to his pants. She first roamed her hands up his shirt, scratching at his rock hard abs then lowered them down to his abdomen. She could feel his little man pocking up against her stomach and she let out a soft sigh.

"Bonnie."

He breathed as his hands clawed at her waist, digging his fingers into her hips every time she brushed her hand against his dick, teasingly.

She continued roaming her hand up and down his body as she suckled and nibbled all over his face, but his lips. She teased him with her lips letting them brush past his once in a while.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

Bonnie whispered up against his lip. He could feel her heart racing. He could feel the darkness taking over the good little Bonnie she used to be and Damon wouldn't deny the fact that he liked it.

"You have no idea how long _I've _wanted to do this."

Damon whispered back lifting her leg up so she could feel his erected dick up against her core. Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement and tugged at his shirt trying to pull him closer.

"Show me how long."

Bonnie mumbled back leaning in to capture his lips. Damon groaned and pulled her up against him rough and as he nibbled on her lip she moaned against him sending him into an overdrive.

The next thing Bonnie knew she was getting slammed into a brick wall with her dress torn at the bottom. Damon's face turned into its vampire form and Bonnie couldn't help but reach out and let her fingers trace his veins. He growled into her kisses and she moaned in reply lifting her legs up to wrap them around his waist. He clawed at her thighs leaving scratches all over as she rubbed herself against his little man.

Their lips locked in a passionate fierce kiss. She nibbled against his lips earning a moan from him and he wrestled his tongue with hers. Damon could almost feel his unbeating heart beat again at the lust and hatred he once had for this young Judgey witch. Her kisses were unreal and sent sparks flying through his whole body and Damon realised just how much he had been missing out on.

He pulled at her hair trailing kisses and bite marks all over her neck. Breathing in the sweet sent of her blood his tongue darted towards her pulse and he had the urge to dig his fangs into her.

"Do it Salvatore. Bite me."

Bonnie whispered against his head urging him on.

He wanted to. Oh god how badly he wanted to. But it wasn't right. It wasn't the Bonnie he knew.

"Your not you Judgey."

Damon stated lifting his head away from her neck. He shut his eyes and tried to change back to his human self again. His removed his hands off her thighs and placed them on the wall, trapping her. She dropped her legs off his waist and groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Does that matter Damon?"

She asked running her hands up and down his chest. He opened his eyes and sighed, they were back to their ice blue colour.

He stared at the caramel coloured beauty in front of him. She was so beautiful, so strong, _so_…. dark.

The Damon before would have fucked her senselessly without giving a damn but the Damon now could almost see through the dark side of Bonnie, because as he gazed at her jade coloured eyes he could almost see the petite, young, scared girl that he once knew. He could see the not so fierce side of her, the not so witchy side and that scared him.

He was scared because he knew that the not so dark bonnie would have killed him if he ever touched her because she hated him and he disliked her. Yes, he had fantasies about the witch and him and yes, he always thought she was beautiful but something about fucking her without it actually being the _real _her was unpleasant, because Damon knew that if he wanted to have sex with the witch, he would want to make love to her, not fuck her.

So as she gazed up at him, eyeing every bit of him, he felt himself drift away, felt himself begging for the witch he once knew, because that witch would have burnt him and given him an aneurism or two, because that witch would have told him off and make him feel like the piece of shit he was. That witch would have made him feel _real._

"Damon."

Bonnie spoke up continuously kissing him trying to get him out of the trance he was in. She could feel him slip away and didn't like it at all. She wanted him, needed him so that once the fucking was over she could complete her mission and kill him, just the way Esther ordered her to do.

"This isn't you Bonnie. The Bonnie I know would never let me lay a finger on her." He told her running a hand down her jaw line.

He sighed and whispered silently, "I wish it was the real you that wanted me."

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and eyed him. This was not the Damon she wanted to be screwing, this was the soft _caring_ side of him.

"Damon it is me, im still here. I, Bonnie Bennett want you, Damon Salvatore."

She said pleading him to fuck her already so she could get the job done. She grabbed hold of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips, Bonnie 'Good' Bennett style. He moaned at the soft touch of her lips and sighed once more.

"That kiss was me Damon." She lied kissing him once more. "And that kiss."

"Damon you know you want me. You know you want to be inside of me."

She told him running her hand through his hair. He gave her a small smile and twirled his finger around one of her luscious curls.

"You know I've always admired your curls. Used to hate it when you straightened your hair. "

He chuckled trying to avoid the fact that she was right, he did want her. _Just not the dark side of you._

"Then ill never straighten my hair again."

She agreed playing with the button of his jeans. He ignored her hands and just admired her, tracing the outline of her face with his finger.

"Bonnie." He breathed her name loving the way it sounded on his lips.

"Damon." She cooed unbuttoning his pants. He frowned down at her and his jaw ticked in annoyance as her hand reached down into his pants.

"STOP!" He yelled pulling them out buttoning his pants as she glared at him in return.

"Bonnie this isn't you! Stop doing this! Stop letting them take over!"

He yelled talking to the 'good' Bonnie he knew that was still there. It seemed stupid and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. He flinched as her laughter rung through his ears.

"Damon. Damon. Damon." She sung out his name shaking her head at his stupidity. "I'm long gone."

"I don't believe that. I know your still there. I know that, that Judgey witchy side of you is still there."

He stepped forward and grabbed hold of her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"I know you're still their Judgey."

He whispered gazing down at her eyes. She flinched for a second; she flinched because he really believed she was still there.

"I don't think I am, Damon."

She muttered beneath her breath. He shook his head and caressed her cheek.

"I know you are Bonnie."

He told her running a thumb over her lips. She sighed against his thumb.

"I wish I was Damon, but I still hate you with all my heart and want you dead!"

She yelled at him pushing him away. She hated him. Hated the fact that he cared, the fact that he still saw her as being good when she hated him when he used to be in the exact same state she was now.

Bonnie Bennett never believed there was a good side to Damon, maybe for Elena, but that was as far as it went. He was an arrogant selfish bastard to everyone else, so what changed? Why couldn't he just go back to being dark and evil like she was? It was shocking to want that, because Bonnie never believed in a million years that she would want Damon to go back to his evil ways.

"That's fine. I still hate you too and we can go back to trying to kill each other when your _you_ again."

He said giving her a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her head.

"I could just kill you now. You know that was my plan actually. Esther ordered me to kill you after we fucked."

She informed him knowing it would hurt him. And it did, Damon's jaw tightened and he flinched. Maybe the darkness did take over? Maybe there was no more _Bonnie_?

She sent him a smirk knowing she hit him hard.

"Then do it." Damon deadpanned after a moment of silence. "Go on, kill me Bonnie."

This time she flinched and frowned upon him. _Was he crazy?_

"DO IT BONNIE! KILL ME!" He yelled storming up into her face, fangs and veins visible. He pushed at her trying to get her on edge and it was working. Bonnie fumed with anger and she could feel her energy and power rising up inside her.

"Kill me Judgey! Do it. Prove me wrong." He growled tightening his grip on her neck.

"Let me go Damon." She ordered through clenched teeth.

"Not until you do it. Come one Bonnie do what Esther ordered you to do!"

"DAMON I CANT!"

Bonnie screamed throwing him against the wall with her powers. He groaned in pain and winced when blood drew from his head. She gasped and rushed to his side. And that was the moment Damon knew.

"Damon. I'm S-."

"Bonnie?" He smiled up at her. She stared back at him.

"What?" she whispered as he drew her face close to his.

"Your back." He whispered just before he captured her lips with his.

The Judgey witch he knew was back and in his arms. She was probably going to kill him for the kiss but now, in this moment, Damon didn't give a damn.


End file.
